Fill That Space Inside
by Kana94
Summary: Lily Evans avait découvert, un joli matin de printemps, que les larmes étaient comme un mauvais rhume : contagieuses. OS


_Don't ever feel that you're alone  
I'll never let you down, I'll never leave you dry  
_ _Feeder – Feeling a moment_

Lily Evans avait découvert, un joli matin de printemps, que les larmes étaient comme un mauvais rhume : contagieuses. Il suffisait qu'une personne pleure pour qu'elle en contamine une autre, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que tout un groupe d'individus se mettent à renifler plus ou moins bruyamment.

C'était Pétunia qui l'avait contaminée le jour de l'enterrement de leurs parents. Elles étaient debout devant l'immense trou qui devait accueillir leurs corps, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le prêtre de l'autre côté, quand Lily réalisa que tout devenait soudainement très concret. Ils étaient morts. On allait les mettre dans ce trou, le refermer, et elle ne les reverrait plus.

Ses parents étaient décédés trois jours auparavant, et jusqu'à ce moment précis, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que leur histoire s'était terminée, vraiment terminée. Avec un point final, et pas une virgule. C'était définitif, irrévocable, et soudainement, en entendant les sanglots de Pétunia à côté d'elle, Lily se demanda si ce n'était pas également insurmontable.

Alors pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris leur mort, elle avait pleuré. Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle ne lâchait pas facilement de larme. Alice la taquinait là dessus, à Poudlard, en lui disant qu'elle était une vraie machine de combat, mais Lily ne s'était jamais considérée de cette manière. Elle ressentait la peine, elle la ressentait si fort qu'elle était obligée de l'extérioriser. Cependant, elle ne le faisait pas comme tout le monde.

Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied, mettait toute sa rage et toute sa souffrance à l'oeuvre, et elle avançait de cette manière. Parfois, tout était trop compliqué et trop intense, et là seulement, elle pleurait, mais elle prenait toujours soin d'être seule dans ces cas là sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait aucune honte à être sensible, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée de se cacher ?

C'était étrange de savoir que ses larmes s'échouaient sur ses bottines noires à la vue de tous. Elle avait le sentiment que chaque personne présente autour de ce grand trou ce jour là pouvait voir jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, pouvait contempler à sa guise les vieux souvenirs d'enfance qui se rejouaient sans cesse derrière ses yeux, et elle fut rapidement parcourut d'un frisson désagréable.

Elle aurait aimé être un peu plus pudique. Elle était consciente que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment d'avoir peur du regard des autres, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle en avait peur, et elle se surprit d'ailleurs à penser, en voyant les corps de ses parents glisser doucement dans l'immense trou, qu'il n'y avait soudainement plus grand chose dans ce monde qui ne la terrifiait pas.

Pourtant, quand elle releva la tête et que que son regard croisa brièvement celui de James Potter, elle trouva une chose, la seule et unique chose qui la rassura ce jour là : du soutient. Il était là avec ses trois amis. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Ils avaient simplement perdu contact, et Lily ne comprenait pas comment une telle absurdité avait pu arriver.

Elle avait le béguin pour lui. Elle s'en était rendue compte au début de leur septième année, le jour de la rentrée, quand elle l'avait croisé juste avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Il lui avait fait un signe de la main, et elle avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Il lui en avait fallu peu, mais James Potter faisait souvent cet effet là.

Il savait user de son charme, et la plupart du temps, il en abusait clairement. Parfois même sans s'en rendre compte. Sirius Black lui ressemblait sur ce point là. Ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés, et ce n'était pas si mal que leur ego soit si colossal parce que ceux de Rémus et Peter étaient inexistants. Trop modestes pour leur propre bien, les deux garçons bénéficiaient de l'attention que James et Sirius attiraient constamment sur eux.

Lily avait passé un bon nombre d'années à ne pas pouvoir supporter les quatre garçons. Elle avait commencé à s'entendre avec Rémus et Peter en sixième année, et avec Sirius et James en septième année, quand elle était devenue préfète-en-chef avec ce dernier. Outre l'effet qu'il lui avait fait le jour de la rentrée, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il avait mûri, et c'était ce qui l'avait poussée à essayer d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il n'était pas aussi inintéressant qu'elle l'avait pensé, et elle en avait été agréablement surprise.

Les rondes du soir n'auraient pas eues la même saveur sans lui. Ils avaient ri, tellement que le fait même d'y repenser lui tira un sourire. Il avait prit l'habitude de lui raconter des histoires abracadabrantesques et elle n'avait jamais trop su si elles étaient toutes véridiques ou non, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se souvenait juste de ces moments où elle était obligée de s'appuyer sur les armures pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire, ou des quelques fois où ils avaient dû piquer un sprint parce qu'emportés dans leur discussion, ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer, qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans les couloirs, préfets ou non, et qu'ils avaient entendu le pas claudiquant de Rusard ou les miaulements caractéristiques de sa chatte.

C'était toujours des bons moments. Elle le savait. Dès qu'elle le voyait arriver vers elle, un sourire sur le visage, elle était sûre qu'elle allait s'amuser, qu'elle allait rire, qu'elle allait ressentir quelque chose, de l'adrénaline pure ou de l'allégresse, et cela lui manquait. L'attente même lui manquait. Ces quelques minutes qu'elle passait dans la Salle Commune à regarder sa montre en soupirant et en le maudissant d'être ENCORE en retard lui manquaient.

C'était bon de le voir là. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils trouvent un autre prétexte, mais elle lui était extrêmement reconnaissante d'être venu. Elle était bien incapable de le lui dire, des larmes coulant encore régulièrement le long de ses joues, mais au regard qu'il lui jeta, elle sut qu'il comprenait parfaitement.

A la fin de la cérémonie, Rémus Lupin était passé derrière elle et lui avait serré brièvement et amicalement l'épaule. Elle lui avait répondu par un sourire triste et s'était retournée pour faire face aux cercueils que trois hommes étaient en train de recouvrir de terre, les yeux dans le vague.

« Ce sont des gens de ton école, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question de Pétunia la désarçonna légèrement. _Pas maintenant... Surtout pas maintenant_ , pensa t-elle en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir les quatre garçons accompagnés de Mary MacDonald, Frank et Alice Londubat, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, et Marlène McKinnon qu'elle n'avait pas aperçue avant. Ils avaient formé un petit groupe au bout de l'allée du cimetière, et ils semblaient tous en grande discussion.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont ici ? reprit-elle d'une voix blanche.  
\- Pétunia... Souffla simplement Lily avec lassitude, comme si elle savait d'ores et déjà que toute tentative de discussion était vouée à l'échec.  
\- Ils n'ont rien à faire là. C'est à cause de gens comme eux que papa et maman sont... »

Elle étouffa un sanglot et se moucha bruyamment. Lily remarqua, en se tournant de nouveau, qu'il ne restait plus que les maraudeurs près du portillon du cimetière. Rémus semblait être en train d'encourager James à faire quelque chose pendant que Peter l'appuyait. Sirius, lui, ricanait, et elle lui en voulut un peu de se montrer si amusé dans un moment comme celui-ci.

« Fais-les disparaître, poursuivit Pétunia.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu penses qu'en agitant ma baguette devant eux et en m'écriant « abracadabra » ils vont s'envoler ? répliqua Lily avec ironie, faisant pâlir sa sœur aînée.  
\- Ils ne vous apprennent pas ce genre de trucs là bas ? »

Lily ne se souvenait pas avoir encore entendu un tel mépris dans la voix de Pétunia, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Elles auraient dû se serrer les coudes, mais la rupture était définitive, et il n'y avait rien que Lily puisse faire pour y remédier. Elle n'était même plus sûre de le vouloir. La façon dont sa sœur traitait ses proches lui rappelait la façon dont les sangs-pur de Serpentard la traitaient à Poudlard, et cela la révoltait.

« Si je l'avais appris, ne crois-tu pas que je m'en serais déjà servi sur ton odieux petit-ami ? l'interrogea t-elle finalement avant de tourner les talons. »

Sa question avait fait l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre et Pétunia était restée plantée au milieu du cimetière sans pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle fréquentait Vernon Dursley depuis plus d'un an, il connaissait bien leurs parents, et il n'avait même pas daigné venir à leur enterrement. Il avait prétexté avoir une vente urgente, et Lily n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire plein de dépit quand Pétunia le lui avait expliqué avec une certaine fierté.

Il travaillait dans les perceuses. Lily avait du mal à croire que dans ce domaine là, « vente » et « urgente » pouvaient être deux mots liés, mais elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Elle avait juste eu très mal au ventre en songeant que ses parents avaient moins d'importance pour lui qu'un vulgaire outil.

Et après cela, Pétunia osait lui reprocher la présence de ses amis... Elles n'étaient décidément plus sur la même longueur d'onde depuis bien longtemps... Elle en était si peinée qu'elle préférait ne pas y penser la plupart du temps, et elle se jura, ce jour là, d'abandonner toute tentative de se rapprocher d'elle un jour. C'était fini. Terminé. On ne l'y prendrait plus. Elle ne chercherait plus à recoller les morceaux. Si Pétunia n'acceptait pas son monde, alors elle se construirait loin d'elle.

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

Lily Evans avait découvert un après-midi de novembre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser que les larmes n'étaient pas forcément nécessaires à la peine. Six mois après la mort de ses parents, elle se trouvait encore dans un cimetière, sorcier cette fois-ci, à regarder un cercueil en marbre léviter au dessus d'un trou.

Devant elle, James Potter, les mains dans les poches, fixait d'un œil absent le même point qu'elle. Il avait la mine inexpressive d'un enfant qui ne comprend pas encore qu'il a tout perdu. Sa mère était décédée quelques jours plus tôt. Lily ne l'avait appris que trop tard pour assister à son enterrement, mais quand elle avait reçu la Gazette du Sorcier qui annonçait la mort de Fleamont Potter, elle s'était empressée de demander à Rémus Lupin de lui envoyer les informations relatives aux funérailles.

James avait été là au moment où elle avait eu besoin d'avoir une preuve qu'elle n'était pas seule, et elle avait voulu lui rendre la pareille. Il l'avait à peine regardée, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle l'avait fait pour deux, et le voir aussi blême l'avait touchée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait plusieurs fois ressenti l'envie de parcourir le chemin qui les séparait pour aller l'étreindre, lui faire savoir qu'elle le soutenait, qu'elle comprenait, mais elle s'était toujours ravisée.

A côté de lui, Sirius Black n'en menait pas large. Les yeux rouges, le visage livide, il s'était tourné comme s'il refusait d'admettre que Fleamont Potter était à présent au fond d'un grand trou. Pour Lily aussi, cela paraissait absurde. Elle connaissait le père de James au travers de ce que ce dernier lui avait raconté, et il lui avait toujours semblé invincible... Ou du moins, il ne lui avait jamais paru être le genre de personne que l'on enferme dans un cercueil et que l'on enterre, mais après tout, tout le monde était ce genre de personne.

Elle avait perdu ses deux parents en même temps, mais elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la colère et la souffrance que James pouvait ressentir alors que son père l'avait quitté quelques jours après sa mère. C'était une succession de coups durs, une succession d'horreur qu'il ne semblait pas réaliser et Lily songea qu'il ne le voulait probablement pas.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'enterrement de ses propres parents. Il lui avait envoyé une brève lettre pour lui exprimer ses condoléances, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé la force d'y répondre. Elle en avait reçu des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers qui avaient été à Poudlard avec eux, et toutes étaient restées soigneusement rangées dans un tiroir qu'elle n'ouvrait plus.

Parfois, les enveloppes n'étaient même pas décachetées. Celle de James l'avait été dès qu'elle était arrivée. Elle avait espéré qu'il lui proposerait de se voir, ou que son parchemin serait plus long, alors elle avait été un peu déçue quand elle avait constaté qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques mots qui n'attendaient pas vraiment de retour. Elle lui en avait voulu un peu, et puis elle réalisait maintenant, dans ce grand cimetière sorcier, qu'il n'avait probablement eu aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, car c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait.

Quand la cérémonie toucha à sa fin, elle pensa bien à aller le voir, mais il était comme paralysé devant la tombe de ses parents. Il ne sembla revenir à lui même que quelques minutes plus tard quand le ministre vint lui serrer la main. Elle vit que sa mâchoire s'était crispée mais il n'avait rien dit. La famille Potter avait des relations dans le monde magique, mais Lily savait qu'ils n'étaient pas de grands fans des hommes politiques en général, James le lui avait plusieurs fois fait comprendre.

« Tu peux aller le voir, tu sais. »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour se retrouver face à Peter Pettigrow. Il lui lança un sourire encourageant, mais elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Le cimetière était bondé et elle suspectait James de n'avoir qu'une envie : être seul. Ce n'était pas son habitude. Il était toujours entouré, et il adorait cela, mais son attitude ce jour là était assez explicite. Il passait d'accolades en accolades sans prononcer un mot, et elle le vit échanger un regard las avec Sirius.

« Peter a raison, appuya Rémus qui venait d'apparaître à côté de son ami. James ne sait probablement pas que tu es là, il appréciera de te voir.  
\- Il a beaucoup de monde autour de lui, je préfère ne pas le déranger. Dîtes lui juste... Dîtes lui que je suis désolée. »

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsque son regard accrocha celui de James. Elle demeura immobile pendant un instant, incapable de savoir si elle devait lui faire un signe ou s'il attendait quoi que ce soit de sa part, et puis quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule et il se retourna, et juste comme cela, elle transplana.

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

Lily Evans avait découvert un jour d'été que retenir ses larmes était parfois un supplice. Assise contre le tronc d'un majestueux tilleul dans le cimetière magique où Fleamont et Euphémia Potter avaient été enterrés des mois et des mois auparavant, elle essayait de ne pas penser à tout ce que Marlène McKinnon ne vivrait plus maintenant qu'elle aussi découvrait ce fameux trou qui prenait à Lily tous ceux auxquels elle tenait.

Elle avait été à Poudlard avec Marlène. Elle s'était tout de suite bien entendue avec elle, même si elles avaient fini par trouver chacune un groupe d'amis différents. Elle ne pouvait croire que quelqu'un ait pu la tuer aussi froidement et décimer toute sa famille par la même occasion, mais c'était une preuve de plus que la guerre ne faisait de cadeau à personne.

Une grande partie de leurs professeurs était venu à l'enterrement, et quelques camarades de classe avaient aussi fait le déplacement. Beaucoup pleuraient. Certains jetaient des coups d'oeil par dessus leur épaule et chuchotaient à toute vitesse comme s'ils avaient peur qu'un groupe de mangemorts apparaisse derrière eux, et Lily ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Elle avait peur aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ? »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui venait de s'arrêter juste à côté d'elle. Elle demeura immobile, à regarder les cercueils des McKinnons descendre sous terre en luttant pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer pendant que le jeune homme appuyait une main contre le tilleul contre lequel elle s'était assise quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Elle avait notre âge, Sirius... souffla t-elle. »

Le maraudeur soupira et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Pendant un instant, il ne fit qu'arracher des touffes d'herbe, mais quand les trois cercueils furent hors de vue, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Lily et l'étreignit brièvement.

« Marlène a plus vécu en dix-neufs ans que certains en cent cinquante ans, lui dit-il. »

Il avait raison, mais ce simple fait ne consola pas Lily. Il lui rappela simplement à quel point Marlène McKinnon était enjouée et dynamique. Elle était le genre de personne qu'on ne s'attend pas à voir mourir, le genre de personne qu'on pense immortelle. C'était sot, mais c'était vrai. Elle était jeune, talentueuse et avait tout l'avenir devant elle.

Lily se rappelait des soirées dans la Salle Commune avec leur groupe d'amis respectifs, de ces quelques fois où ils s'étaient mélangés et avaient appris des tas de choses les uns sur les autres, de ce jour où ils avaient tous éclatés d'un seul rire quand Marlène leur avait confié qu'elle se marierait avec un joueur de Quidditch et qu'elle avait répondu « Je ne suis pas difficile, n'importe lequel fera l'affaire », quand Alice lui avait demandé à qui elle pensait.

Une fois, elle s'était retrouvée à travailler avec elle à la bibliothèque, et Marlène lui avait expliquée qu'elle avait besoin d'obtenir le plus d'ASPIC possible pour pouvoir entrer au ministère. C'était son rêve. Elle voulait faire partie du Magenmagot, et Lily savait qu'elle aurait réussi si elle avait eu plus de temps. Elle était talentueuse et intelligente, elle avait tout.

« C'est tellement injuste... murmura t-elle. »

Sirius acquiesça à côté d'elle pendant que les gens commençaient à s'en aller dans un silence étonnant. Tout le monde paraissait abasourdi. Enterrer quelqu'un était tragique, mais enterrer une famille entière était absolument dramatique. Malheureusement, la guerre menait à ce genre d'atrocités.

« On y va, Patmol. »

Elle n'avait pas vu Rémus arriver. Elle leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il tendit la main vers Sirius et que le jeune homme l'attrapa pour se hisser à sa hauteur avant de faire de même avec elle.

« Tu viens avec nous, Lily ? lui proposa Peter, un peu en arrière.  
\- Où est-ce que vous allez ?  
\- Juste aux Trois Balais avec quelques autres anciens élèves de Poudlard, lui répondit Rémus en faisant un signe de main vers le groupe de sorciers qui semblait les attendre à l'entrée du cimetière. »

Elle aperçut James, en grande discussion avec Frank et Alice Londubat. Mary MacDonald, elle, était fourrée dans les bras d'Emmeline Vance et toutes les deux pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Les frères Prewetts et Dorcas Meadowes étaient en train de les saluer. Visiblement, ils ne restaient pas.

« Je ne sais pas...  
\- Bien sûr que si, tu sais, trancha Sirius en l'attrapant par le bras et en l'entraînant avec lui, tu sais toujours tout, Evans. »

Elle sourit à la simple évocation de son nom, se souvenant du nombre de fois où lui et James la taquinaient à Poudlard, préférant toujours utiliser son nom de famille que son prénom juste parce que leurs rapports étaient devenus amicaux et qu'ils trouvaient cela amusant de se rappeler à quel point ils ne l'avaient pas été par le passé.

Elle salua d'un simple signe de main le petit groupe quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur et eut les plus grandes peines du monde à détourner son regard de celui de James quand Rémus leur proposa à tous de transplaner séparément et de se retrouver aux Trois Balais. Emmeline fut la seule à décliner. Elle paraissait inconsolable.

Lily arriva en première, suivie de près par les maraudeurs. James s'assit sur la banquette, à côté d'elle, et elle se rappela soudainement de toutes ces fois où elle l'avait vu entrer dans la Salle Commune après une longue journée de cours et où elle n'avait plus été capable de respirer avant qu'il ne s'installe près d'elle et de ses amis. Elle avait oublié. Elle avait oublié, et tout lui revint soudainement en pleine figure.

Elle prit une longue inspiration, sa main tremblant légèrement sur sa bièraubeurre. Les autres étaient arrivés et tout le monde discuta de Marlène pendant un moment, et tout était horriblement triste. Lily, elle, resta muette, les yeux rivés sur le tumulte du dehors.

« Est-ce qu'on va continuer à ne se voir qu'aux enterrements ? »

James s'était penché vers elle et avait chuchoté pour que personne ne l'entende. Elle se racla la gorge, lâcha sa bièraubeurre pour remettre une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille, et elle lui lança un regard navré.

« Je suis désolée. J'ai pensé t'écrire un peu après la mort de tes parents, mais je ne savais pas si tu...  
\- Pareil pour moi, la coupa t-il en haussant les épaules comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait dire, et elle était certaine que c'était le cas. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa choppe avant de jeter un regard discret vers leurs camarades, toujours en pleine discussion. Peter avait même sorti de son sac un gros tas de chocogrenouilles qu'il avait déposé sur la table en invitant tout le monde à se servir. Sans grande surprise, Sirius en empoigna la moitié.

« Merci d'être venu à l'enterrement de mes parents. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, reprit-elle.  
\- C'est normal. Tu as fait pareil pour moi.  
\- En fait... Je n'ai pas su à temps pour ta mère et...  
\- Je sais, Rémus m'a dit que tu lui avais écrit, expliqua t-il en lui adressant un sourire qui lui signifia qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Je croyais que tu allais venir me parler, à celui de papa. »

Elle le vit avaler difficilement sa salive et elle regretta instantanément d'être partie, ce jour là. Rémus et Peter l'avaient pourtant encouragée à aller le voir, mais elle ne s'était pas sentie à sa place et elle avait préféré s'en aller, songeant qu'elle aurait tout le temps de lui adresser ses condoléances plus tard.

« J'y ai pensé, mais je ne voulais pas... Sirius et toi, vous étiez... Enfin, c'était un moment difficile et quand mes parents sont morts, j'avais vraiment envie qu'on me laisse. Je me suis dit que c'était sûrement pareil pour vous.  
\- J'aurais fait une exception pour toi. »

Elle eut la sensation qu'une grosse vague venait s'éclater contre elle, et elle manqua d'air pendant quelques secondes avant de replonger les yeux sur sa bière-au-beurre et d'en boire une gorgée, les joues teintées de rose.

« N'attendons pas le prochain enterrement pour nous revoir, lui dit-elle finalement. »

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de se retourner quand Sirius l'appela. Il se balançait sur sa chaise et faisait tenir une pile de chocogrenouilles sur son nez pendant que Mary MacDonald l'applaudissait en riant, les yeux toujours rouges des larmes qu'elle avait versées plus tôt. C'était étrange comme la guerre les faisait devenir lunatiques. Lily aussi voulait vraiment rire, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Elle se retourna contre la vitre. La boutique de glaces de Florian Fortarôme était bondée en cette chaude journée de juillet. Elle se demandait pendant combien de temps encore cela durerait avant qu'il ne doive fermer à cause des attaques de mangemorts... Elle aurait dû profiter de l'instant, elle s'en rendit subitement compte, alors elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers James.

Son bras gauche était posé sur le haut de la banquette, derrière Peter, et sa main droite jouait un peu nerveusement avec son verre vide de whisky-pur-feu. Lily hésita un instant, son cœur rugissant férocement dans sa poitrine, puis elle glissa sa main sous la sienne et reporta de nouveau son regard vers la boutique du glacier, trop anxieuse pour oser le poser sur son camarade.

Il ne bougea pas pendant une seconde, et puis elle sentit ses doigts quitter les siens et elle eut l'impression violente qu'on venait de lui jeter un seau de glaçons sur la tête. Elle eut envie de glisser sous la table, morte de honte, mais il balança son bras autour de ses épaules presque aussitôt tout en continuant de défier Sirius d'ajouter des confiseries à sa dangereuse pyramide, et elle ne put retenir un long soupir de soulagement.

Elle croisa brièvement le regard de Rémus Lupin en face d'elle, il lui souriait d'un air narquois et elle lui glissa un discret « Garde tes commentaires pour toi » menaçant qui le fit éclater de rire. Il n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'il savait, et elle savait qu'il savait depuis longtemps. Il avait peut-être même su avant elle.

« Je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous ! Annonça Peter après avoir vérifié l'heure sur sa montre.  
\- Un rendez-vous ? répéta James alors que Sirius sifflait.  
\- Avec une fille ? l'interrogea Frank Londubat, surpris.  
\- Bien sûr, avec une fille ! S'exclama Peter, un peu offusqué.  
\- Elle s'appelle comment ?  
\- Amélia. Elle était à Poudlard un peu avant nous.  
\- Une femme plus âgée, bravo Queudver ! commenta Sirius en faisant dégringoler sa pyramide de chocogrenouilles.  
\- Où est-ce que tu l'as rencontrée ? le questionna James, presque tout aussi enjoué que son meilleur ami.  
\- Heu... Au ministère... Le jour où j'ai... Hum... Accidentellement transformé ma grand-mère moldue en rouleau de papier toilette...  
\- Elle a dû être charmée, pointa narquoisement Sirius.  
\- C'est grâce à elle que je n'ai eu qu'un avertissement ! Protesta Peter en se levant de sa chaise après avoir rassemblé ses affaires.  
\- Et donc... L'encouragea James.  
\- Et donc, je l'ai remerciée en lui offrant des fleurs, et depuis, on s'écrit sans arrêt.  
\- Super, Queudver ! s'enthousiasma t-il.  
\- Oui, super... marmonna le jeune homme un peu rouge. N'empêche que c'est la première fois qu'on a un rendez-vous et je ne sais pas de quoi je vais bien pouvoir lui parler.  
\- Évite de mentionner tout ce qui se rapporte aux toilettes et ça devrait aller, conclut James en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule, faisant rire toute la tablée, y compris Lily. »

Peter acquiesça rapidement, leur adressa à tous un signe de main, et quitta le pub après s'être pris les pieds dans une chaise et deux tables.

« Ah, peut-être que notre petit Peter va enfin perdre sa virginité... Souffla Sirius en prenant un air ému, faisant glousser Alice et Mary.  
\- Est-ce qu'il est vraiment d'accord pour que tu divulgues ce genre d'information ? l'interrogea Lily en arquant un sourcil, incapable d'ignorer que la main de James était à présent en train de masser doucement le haut de son dos.  
\- Hmm... Ça me paraissait évident. D'ailleurs, où en es-tu, toi ? »

Lily regretta immédiatement lui avoir fait une remarque. Elle avait oublié que Sirius posait très souvent des questions dérangeantes, et elle était la seule cible disponible. Alice était avec Frank depuis longtemps, il était assez proche de Mary pour avoir déjà dû lui faire subir ce genre d'interrogatoire, et il connaissait James et Rémus sur le bout des doigts.

« Je l'ai perdue il y a un moment, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, répondit-elle finalement avec un sourire malin.  
\- Vraiment ?! Quelle déception ! Toi, la préfète en chef de Gryffondor, tu as succombé ?! Je pensais que tu resterais pure jusqu'au mariage ! ironisa t-il. »

Elle roula les yeux et jeta un regard oblique vers James quand elle sentit sa main quitter son dos. Il semblait très concentré sur le papier d'un chocogrenouille qu'il était en train de déchiqueter.

« J'aurais certainement dû. Ce n'était pas brillant, dit-elle en grimaçant.  
\- C'est rarement brillant la première fois, ajouta Alice avec un sourire compatissant alors que son petit-ami lui jetait un regard vexé qui les fit tous s'esclaffer plus ou moins discrètement.  
\- Moi, ce n'était pas si mal, intervint Mary MacDonald. C'était avec...  
\- Gawain Robbards, terminèrent-ils tous en même temps à son plus grand étonnement.  
\- Comment est-ce que vous savez ? s'étonna t-elle.  
\- Tu ne parlais que de lui en septième année, lui rappela Rémus avec affection.  
\- Moi qui croyais que personne n'était au courant... Marmonna t-elle. En tout cas, il a été très bien.  
\- Pourquoi ça n'a pas duré ? lui demanda Lily.  
\- Il n'était pas très intéressé pour avoir une relation sérieuse contrairement à moi. »

Lily demanda une nouvelle bièraubeurre à Rosmerta qui passa près de leur table, et elle se racla la gorge en songeant qu'elle s'était fait la même réflexion que Mary par rapport à James lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Elle avait pensé lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais elle savait qu'elle ne se contenterait pas d'une relation sans lendemain et elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit du genre à se lancer dans quelque chose de sérieux.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a des regrets... commenta Sirius en chantonnant, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux vissés sur Lily. »

Il se balançait toujours sur sa chaise, et il avait demandé à Rosmerta de leur apporter de quoi grignoter quand Lily l'avait remerciée pour sa bièraubeurre. Elle haussa les épaules et fit glisser son index sur l'arrondit de sa choppe avant de lui répondre.

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de tenter le coup.  
\- On le connaît ? lui demanda Alice, les yeux pétillants. »

Lily manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bièraubeurre et James dut lui tapoter le dos pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Les joues rouges, des larmes dans les yeux, elle bafouilla un instant sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre avant que Rémus ne change de sujet et qu'elle lui adresse un regard de remerciement auquel il répondit par un clin d'oeil.

« Et si on mangeait ensemble ce soir ?  
\- Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi, répondit Sirius. J'ai plus à boire qu'à manger, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire...  
\- Avec plaisir ! s'enthousiasma Frank. Depuis le temps que j'attends de mettre les pieds dans ton appartement !  
\- Frankie, Frankie... Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu.  
\- Tu viendras ? demanda discrètement James à Lily.  
\- Tu veux que je vienne ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête, alors elle acquiesça à son tour et lui sourit. Une certaine gêne s'installa entre eux pendant un long moment, et Lily se contenta de bavarder avec Rémus qui lui apprit qu'il avait décroché un travail dans un musée moldu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne décident tous d'un commun accord qu'il était temps de partir.

Sirius proposa de payer pour tout le monde et lâcha plusieurs gallions sur la table sans vraiment compter malgré les protestations de Lily et de Mary qu'il ignora superbement en s'élançant en dehors du bar tout en leur adressant un simple « A tout de suite ! ». Ils transplanèrent tous rapidement et quand Lily ouvrit la bouche pour demander l'adresse à James, il se contenta d'attraper sa main, et elle se sentit tourbillonner avant d'atterrir dans le hall d'un grand et vieux bâtiment.

Ils montèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse et James ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de Sirius comme s'il rentrait chez lui. Des bouteilles de toutes sortes étaient éparpillées sur une petite table ronde et tous leurs amis étaient confortablement étalés par terre sur de gros coussins qui rappelaient un peu à Lily la salle de divination. Une majestueuse poutre en bois foncé trônait verticalement près du canapé et donnait à l'endroit un certain cachet.

Il restait une place sur le canapé gris, à côté de Rémus qui fit signe à la jeune femme de s'y asseoir tout en lui tendant un verre de rhum groseille qu'elle accepta bien volontiers. Mary et Alice étaient en train de discuter toutes les deux de la relation ambigüe d'Emmeline Vance et de Fabian Prewett pendant que Frank complimentait Sirius sur son appartement.

James s'était laissé tomber sur un coussin aux pieds de Lily et elle ne put réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il s'appuya contre ses jambes. Elle ressentit l'envie soudaine d'enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs mais elle se retint autant qu'elle le put et sauta sur l'occasion de se sortir de cette situation dangereuse lorsque Mary clama qu'elle avait beaucoup trop bu pour que sa vessie puisse supporter un nouveau verre sans se soulager, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Je viens avec toi ! avait décrété Lily en bondissant du canapé.  
\- Alors ça ne change pas, après Poudlard ? Les interrogea Sirius, amusé. Les filles se déplacent toujours en meute pour aller aux toilettes, hein ? »

Mary lui adressa un signe de main un peu obscène et fit signe à Lily de la suivre jusqu'à un petit couloir. Elles eurent une courte discussion de chaque côté du mur, s'attendant à tour de rôle, et Mary éclata de rire quand Lily lui révéla un peu timidement la raison pour laquelle elle s'était enfuie avec elle sous le coup de la panique.

« C'est ridicule Lily ! s'exclama t-elle en se tenant à son épaule tellement elle était hilare.  
\- Je sais ! affirma la jeune femme, mais je me suis dit « imagine, tu lui caresse les cheveux et il change de place. » ou pire ! « Il sursaute et te regarde d'un air mauvais. ». Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas du tout que je lui touche les cheveux, mais ses cheveux étaient là, juste à ma portée, et ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de passer ma main dedans parce que... Parce qu'il a des cheveux spéciaux ! Et... Je n'en sais rien, j'ai paniqué ! Termina t-elle en levant les deux mains avant de les laisser tomber l'air dépitée.  
\- Oh Lily, tu es si amoureuse... »

Le ton de Mary était affectueux, et elle était amusée, mais elle eut l'amabilité de ne faire aucune confession sur leur brève discussion quand elles réapparurent dans le salon et que Sirius leur demanda un rapport complet de ce qu'il appela la « Réunion Au Sommet De La Gente Féminine De Gryffondor Mais Sans Alice Parce Qu'elle Préfère Bécoter Frank Et Se Soûler Avec Les Maraudeurs. », soit la « RASDLGFDGMSAPQPBFESSALM ». Elle lança toutefois un regard malin à Lily quand elle la vit se rasseoir sur le canapé et que James s'appuya de nouveau contre elle.

Elle mit un peu de temps à se détendre. Le rhum groseille l'aida certainement, et au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, ils se remirent à parler de Marlène. Cette fois, personne ne semblait aussi grave qu'ils l'étaient plus tôt dans la journée. Ils étaient tristes, mais ils souriaient parce qu'ils se remémoraient les bonnes choses, ces choses qui prouvaient qu'elle avait été heureuse.

« Vous vous souvenez quand elle a enfermé Avery dans les vestiaires de Quidditch et qu'il y est resté pendant deux jours entiers ? se rappela Frank en étouffant un rire.  
\- Indéniablement une des meilleures choses qu'elle ait faite, commenta Sirius en levant son verre.  
\- En deuxième année, elle a mis le crapaud de Benjy Fenwick dans la jupe de Bellatrix. Ça aussi, c'était magnifique, ajouta James.  
\- Elle nous a inspiré... Avoua Rémus avant de boire son whisky-pur-feu d'une traite.  
\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec elle, confessa Lily.  
\- On regrette tous, crois-moi, la consola Alice, lovée dans les bras de Frank. »

James bougea un peu, et elle se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'elle avait glissé ses mains dans ses cheveux et qu'elle était en train de les tripoter machinalement depuis une durée totalement indéterminée. Elle n'avait absolument pas réalisé qu'elle avait abandonné tout contrôle sur elle-même, mais ce n'était pas très grave, parce que le maraudeur ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

« Est-ce que je vous ai raconté cette fois où elle est venue avec moi à l'entraînement de Quidditch des Serpentards ? Les questionna t-il.  
\- Oh, celle avec les glands ? lança Sirius avec enthousiasme.  
\- Ça ne me dit rien... Dit Mary. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
\- Elle était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe, vous vous en souvenez sûrement... Les Serpentards venaient aux entrainements depuis plusieurs jours pour nous déconcentrer et lancer des vacheries à Cooper Buckley qui n'était pas le meilleur batteur qu'on ait eu mais qui n'était pas si mauvais... Enfin bref. Un soir, Sirius était en retenue, et Marlène voyait que je préparais quelque chose, alors elle a proposé de m'aider. Résultat, on s'est retrouvé cachés derrière les tribunes, à ensorceler tous les glands qu'on avait pu ramasser sous le grand chêne pour qu'ils se jettent sur eux.  
\- … Ces glands les ont suivi pendant une semaine et ils n'arrêtaient pas de leur frapper les tempes, fit remarquer Lily en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Ça, c'est Marlène qui en a eu l'idée. Sirius avait déjà créé un sort pour ça l'année précédente, quand on a fait suivre les Carrows par des Scroutts à Pétard.  
\- Je savais que c'était vous ! s'exclama Lily.  
\- Evidemment que c'était nous, mais on allait pas te le dire. Tu nous aurais flanqué une retenue, pointa Sirius avec un rire ironique.  
\- Je n'en suis pas certaine... Lui avoua Lily. Je détestais vraiment les Carrows, tu sais... Comment cette histoire de glands s'est terminée, déjà ?  
\- Oh, Pomfresh a fini par trouver un contre-sort, répondit James. Mais il paraît que Mulciber a toujours des marques sur le visage.  
\- Un gland sur un gland, est-ce que ça se voit vraiment ? se moqua Sirius, faisant éclater de rire les autres. »

Après quelques minutes, le groupe d'amis se retrouva sur le grand balcon de l'appartement de Sirius. Rémus avait eu l'idée de faire tomber toutes sortes de choses sur les gens qui passaient en dessous, et Lily décida qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête de jouer avec eux quand ils proposèrent de la faire elle-même léviter jusqu'à la déposer sur les épaules de la prochaine personne qui passerait.

Elle était en train de se demander ce qu'elle allait mettre dans son verre, observant sous tous les angles les différentes bouteilles que Sirius avait sorties, lorsque James apparut derrière elle et but une longue gorgée de whisky-pur-feu avant de s'appuyer contre la poutre près du canapé, et de la fixer avec un sourire malin.

« Tu sais que j'aurais pu te faire léviter jusqu'en bas, lui dit-il.  
\- Tu en as certainement les capacités, nota t-elle, mais dans le doute, je me suis dit qu'on avait certainement perdu assez de proches ces derniers temps pour ne pas tenter le diable. »

Le sourire de James disparut, mais ses yeux restèrent obstinément vissés sur elle et elle laissa échapper un « Ah ! » sonore lorsqu'elle trouva son bonheur en une bouteille d'explosard fait maison. Elle en versa une goutte dans son verre, y trempa ses lèvres, et en rajouta un peu quand elle constata qu'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'elle l'aurait pensé.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

La question de James la prit au dépourvu. Elle se retourna vers lui, verre à la main, et s'approcha un peu avant de boire une gorgée d'alcool pour se donner du courage, puis elle lâcha un sourire espiègle, songeant qu'elle préférait le faire rire plutôt que de lui donner la vérité sans détour.

« Ma vie n'avait aucun sens sans ton terrible sens de l'humour et tes histoires à dormir debout. »

Cela ne manqua pas. Il s'esclaffa, détourna le regard, et secoua la tête avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux de la façon la plus adorable qui soit.

« Tu aimes mon sens de l'humour et mes histoires à dormir debout, lui rappela t-il. »

Elle ressentit une étrange sensation, comme si son cœur remontait dans sa gorge. Nerveuse, elle sirota un peu plus d'explosard sans quitter James des yeux. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle lui aurait déjà retiré la moitié de ses vêtements.

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir dit ça.  
\- Tu parles à la personne qui a eu la plus haute moyenne de Divination en septième année, pointa t-il en lui décrochant un sourire en coin qui manqua de lui faire renverser son verre.  
\- Laisse-moi rire, répliqua t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette matière était une plaisanterie. Tu n'as eu la meilleure moyenne que parce que tu inventais toutes sortes d'histoires ridicules et que tu faisais du charme à ton professeur... Et en plus, la divination n'a rien à voir avec le présent.  
\- Tu es jalouse parce que tu étais moins douée que moi, la provoqua t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse et en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Je ne faisais même pas Divination en septième année ! s'indigna t-elle.  
\- Alors comment peux-tu savoir que j'inventais des histoires ridicules et que ça n'a rien à voir avec le présent ?  
\- Parce que... bafouilla t-elle. Parce que Mary me l'a dit. La divination, c'est pour voir dans l'avenir, pas pour lire dans les pensées. Ça, c'est de la légilimancie.  
\- … Alors je suis aussi un grand legilimens. »

Elle le fixa un instant, lâcha un rire, et se mordit légèrement la lèvre quand elle réalisa qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ils flirtaient. Elle s'en était bien rendue compte, et elle avait complètement oublié la présence de leurs amis sur le balcon, en train de hurler de rire en faisant partir des feux d'artifice à formes obscènes du bout de leur baguette.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu veux que je te donne ton avenir ou que je lise dans ton esprit ? reprit-il d'un air faussement sérieux.  
\- Peu importe, impressionne moi, répondit-elle après avoir haussé les épaules et ravalé un rire.  
\- Très bien. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit son verre, et le posa sur la table avec le sien avant d'attraper sa main et de la retourner, faisant glisser son index sur les traits qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge et s'efforça de garder ses yeux solidement vissés sur son doigt, sentant ses joues chauffer brutalement.

« Ta ligne de vie est courte, s'étonna t-il.  
\- Sympathique... Commenta t-elle en se rappelant exactement de la raison pour laquelle elle avait abandonné la divination après les BUSE.  
\- La mienne aussi, lui apprit-il. Ce n'est pas grave, parce que ta ligne de tête rejoint ta ligne de vie.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?  
\- Que ta vie sera heureuse. C'est le plus important, non ? »

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit si sérieux. Elle hocha mécaniquement la tête, et quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, elle repéra immédiatement cette petite étincelle espiègle qui semblait ne jamais le quitter, et elle sut aussitôt qu'il allait changer de ton.

« Voyons voir la ligne de cœur, maintenant... marmonna t-il en faisant inutilement courir son index le long de sa paume.  
\- Laisse moi deviner, je n'en ai pas ? »

C'était ce qu'il lui disait régulièrement pendant leurs rondes, quand elle se moquait de lui parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi une potion ou quand elle refusait de lui passer ses cours parce qu'il avait passé l'heure entière à bavarder avec Sirius.

« Oh si, tu en as une. Elle rejoint la ligne de la destinée. Ça veut dire mariage heureux.  
\- Mariage heureux ? J'ai une vie courte, et je vais avoir un mariage heureux ? répéta t-elle, dubitative. J'ai déjà dix neufs ans, celui qui veut me demander en mariage devrait sérieusement se dépêcher parce que sinon je vais mourir avant d'avoir pu... »

L'index de James resta suspendu au dessus de la main de Lily, et elle perdit ses mots quand il prit un air grave puis se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle en faisant mine d'ouvrir un écrin imaginaire. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil dépité lorsqu'il ne parvint plus à retenir son hilarité et qu'il éclata de rire devant la mine mi amusée, mi agacée de Lily.

« Tu es fatigant. C'est la pire blague que tu aies faite jusque là, lui signala t-elle en détournant le regard, s'esclaffant un peu contre sa volonté.  
\- Oh Lily, tu es en train de rire, tu sais, lui fit-il remarquer.  
\- Je sais, admit-elle avant de soupirer lourdement, le faisant sourire encore plus. Allez, passe à la légilimancie, qu'on en finisse. »

Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et soutint son regard d'un air faussement détaché, réalisant qu'elle venait de le retrouver, ce James qui la faisait rire, qui lui faisait oublier tout le reste, qui parvenait à éponger doucement toute sa tristesse et à rendre cette vie en temps de guerre un peu moins obscure.

« Je vois...  
\- Il faut que tu sortes ta baguette, d'abord, pointa t-elle en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.  
\- Les plus doués n'en ont pas besoin, répliqua t-il avec le même sourire.  
\- Ah, oui, évidemment, ironisa t-elle.  
\- Maintenant, est-ce que je peux faire mon travail ? lui demanda t-il d'un air pompeux.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, s'empressa t-elle de répondre sur le même ton en levant les mains avant de les laisser retomber de chaque côté de son corps. »

Elle fut surprise par une explosion un peu plus forte qu'une autre vers le balcon, et elle vit un immense feu d'artifice qui ressemblait au derrière d'un troll éclater dans le ciel. Un peu plus bas, Sirius et les autres applaudissaient Rémus en riant.

« Tu es en train de te dire que tu voudrais être seule avec moi.  
\- Est-ce que c'est une question ou une affirmation ? le questionna t-elle, un peu troublée.  
\- Une affirmation, répondit-il sans détour. »

Elle songea à le contredire pendant une seconde, et puis elle se ravisa. Ils n'avaient pas passé de temps ensemble depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui mentir. Elle se contenta de sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre, un peu gênée, alors qu'il avait esquissé un geste dans sa direction pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Prends ta veste.  
\- C'est encore de la légilimancie ?  
\- Non, répondit-il en riant. Allez, viens. »

Elle jeta un dernier regard par dessus son épaule vers leurs amis et se hâta derrière James qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Ils descendirent lentement les escaliers, se lançant des sourires complices, et Lily se demanda un instant combien de temps il allait encore la faire attendre avant de faire le premier pas.

« Je suis contente de pouvoir passer un moment avec toi, lui avoua t-elle finalement.  
\- Moi aussi. »

Elle le savait, mais l'entendre le dire était une autre histoire. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus s'arrêter de sourire quand ils déboulèrent hors de l'immeuble et commencèrent à marcher côte à côte dans le centre de Londres. Les lumières des enseignes clignotaient tout autour d'eux et Lily se demandait si elle aurait trouvé cela aussi beau si James n'avait pas été à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? l'interrogea t-elle.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il honnêtement, la faisant éclater de rire.  
\- J'ai l'impression que ton don de voyance t'échappe...  
\- Ca, c'est parce que la magie à l'intérieur de moi est trop puissante. Ça perturbe mon troisième oeil... ajouta t-il après une brève période de réflexion.  
\- C'est clairement le problème, appuya t-elle avec ironie avant de trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur alors qu'il traversait un grand boulevard.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
\- Ta magie est trop puissante pour que tu lises dans mes yeux ? se moqua t-elle. »

Elle manqua de le percuter lorsqu'il s'arrêta net pour se retourner vers elle. Ils étaient au milieu de deux voies, sur un passage piéton, et des voitures roulaient à toute allure de chaque côté. James se formalisa à peine de la présence d'une vieille dame à côté d'eux lorsqu'il lui répondit.

« Je veux bien faire exactement ce que je lis dans tes yeux, mais pas en public, c'est indécent. »

Elle l'observa d'un air soupçonneux pendant une seconde avant d'entendre la vieille dame pousser un soupir et secouer la tête d'un air désapprobateur, et elle eut beau essayer de toutes ses forces de contenir son rire, elle n'y parvint pas et quand le feu passa au rouge et que James se remit à marcher avec la même expression espiègle qu'elle, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Je savais que tu allais faire ça, lui signala t-il.  
\- Bien sûr. Je dois apprendre à être plus imprévisible...  
\- Tu peux toujours essayer, mais mon troisième oeil... »

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle avait exercé une légère pression sur sa main, juste assez pour qu'il s'arrête, et elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds avant de déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres, les joues rougissantes. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait capable de ce genre d'initiative, mais il l'avait un peu défiée et elle avait songé pendant une seconde à cette solitude angoissante qu'elle retrouverait si elle ne se laissait pas une chance de lui montrer à quel point il lui avait vraiment manqué, alors elle avait arrêté de réfléchir.

« Ok, lâcha t-il simplement. Ça, c'était imprévisible.  
\- Dans le bon ou dans le mauvais sens du terme ? osa t-elle demander, ses grands yeux inquiets figés sur lui. »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais il poussa un long, un très long soupir, et il lâcha sa main pour la prendre dans ses bras. Un peu soulagée, elle le serra contre elle quand elle sentit son visage s'enfouir dans son cou. C'était comme si un gros dragon venait de déployer ses ailes et de cracher une énorme flamme quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle, et c'était aussi la première fois depuis deux ans qu'elle ne se sentait plus seule.

« Ne me laisse plus Lily, je ne veux plus être seul. »

C'était tellement bizarre qu'il ait ouvert la bouche à ce moment là pour prononcer l'exacte même phrase qu'elle pensait prononcer... Tout était très clair tout à coup. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Lily découvrit ce soir là qu'il aurait été bien stupide de réduire les larmes à un sentiment en particulier. Elles étaient probablement ce qui les avait uni, et il y avait plus, tellement plus qui l'attendait... Elle le savait, et elle était juste impatiente de vivre une vie qu'elle avait subie, et à en juger par le regard plein d'espoir que James lui lança lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, il l'était aussi.


End file.
